


Smile For Me

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Sakura has noticed a change in Rinne as of late. Drabble. Originally written 5 years ago.





	Smile For Me

"You seem happier," Sakura commented to Rinne.

Rinne held his chopsticks still as he blinked back at Sakura. She closed her eyes and rested her chin in her hand. Rinne stared at the noodles Rokumon was shoveling for a minute. He had thought of responding, but something about her tone was odd. After a few seconds, he decided the silence might continue if he said nothing.

"Ah, the food. Thank you, you know there's nothing I could do to repay you, but I'm very appreciative."

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at the boy. Rinne had gone back to shoveling noodles in that span of time.

"That's not what I meant."

Rinne finished chewing before looking back at the girl. Her comment had drawn Rokumon's attention too, glancing between the two as he slurped his noodles. Rinne tilted his head slightly, not quite understanding Sakura.

"Overall, you seem happier."

"_Overall_?"Rinne repeated questioningly.

Sakura lifted her head upright. She looked above, trying to grasp at an explanation. She blinked before bringing her gaze back down to Rinne's eyes. When her smile returned, Rinne felt his heart skip slightly.

"When…I first met you… you never smiled. You just looked kind of bored all the time, and a bit too businesslike about everything."

Her smile faded. "And sometimes you looked sad. It bothered me a after I got to know you a little better."

Rinne gripped his chopsticks a little tighter as he fought with his pounding heart.

"When I found out how you were living, I thought I understood, and I just accepted that was how you were. But—just now—you smiled."

Sakura noticed Rinne's blush, but thought nothing of it.

"I see you smile a lot nowadays. It makes me really happy to see you smile, you know."

Rokumon was grinning like a Cheshire.

"I'm glad that you're happier—at least than when we first met."

Rinne bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something stupid, maybe even romantic, but Sakura ruined that idea with her next line.

"I'm glad to see that all my friends are happy, really."

Rinne stared into his cardboard bowl and forced out s shallow, "yeah."


End file.
